More Than Friends
by princesssarah7
Summary: It was one concert...one concert that would change her life forever! Then things began to get better and better! Totally Jiley & Loliver! Title change...it was formerly Make Your Move! I'm horrible at summaries!
1. He's So Gorgeous!

------Make Your Move------  
**Author note:** You KNOW I don't own Hannah Montana! Or the song Fergalicious (Hannah's ringtone in here)  
My first Hannah fic...hope you enjoy! It has a lot of personal experiences in here too...so I should be fairly easy to write!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting: Outside the school.

"There he is..." Miley thought. "He's gorgeous! Look at those eyes...ahh"

"...so I was like pshh no you do it yourself it's not my hampster!" Lily said, noticing Miley wasn't listening to a word. "SO you know after that I went on top of the Empire State Building and sang My Little Teapot and then met Johnny Depp for dinner and we're getting married"

"Great..." Miley said, still staring at Jake.

"Why don't you just go talk to him? TELL HIM! He'll never know. And he flirts with you all the time"

"I know...it's just...complicated. I mean I like him but the whole Hannah thing might turn him off"

"Well just go for it"

"Lilly I-" but she was cut off by Jake who came up behind her and gave her a huge hug.

"HEY Jake!" Lilly said, "You know what? I think I'm going to go help Oliver...umm...wash his dog! Muffy isn't smelling so pretty! See ya later!" So she jumped on her skateboard and off she went leaving Miley and Jake alone.

"So Miley what are you doing later?" Jake asked, with a plan in his mind.

"I have a concer-I mean...conservation project (nothing much rhymes with concert!)" Miley stammered out.

"Ohh..." Jake said dissppointedly "For what"

"Umm...seaweed. It's important to our...health?"

"Ohh, okay whatever you say. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Hannah Montana concert with me. As friends...i guess(he said quietly"

"Oh, I'm really sorry! That would've been great...well I really have to go...bye!" Miley said, hugging him.

"Man..." Jake thought, "So close..." Little did he know, Miley was thinking the same thing.

**Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco they want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my photo  
**Miley answered her ringing Sidekick phone.

Miley: Hello?  
Lilly: Hey Miles, what did you two talk about?  
Miley: He asked me to a Hannah Montana concert tonight!  
Lilly: Oh my gosh awesome! Are you going?  
Miley: Lilly, I am Hannah.  
Lilly: ...OH YEA! Sorry Miley: So where are you anyway?  
Lilly: Sitting on the beach. Miley: Alright, I'll meet you there and we can go back to my house and get ready for the concert.  
Lilly: See ya then (hang up)

**-----At Miley's house later that day-----**

"So shoud I go brunette or purple today?" Lilly asked, holding up the wigs.

"Whatever your insane little heart desires." Miley said, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I'm thinking purple...it says HEY I'm Lola...but not in a ohh I'm a purple grape way"

"That's an interesting way to put it...but ok"

Robby Ray comes in-

"Come on girls, limo's waiting"

"K dad"

So Miley and her grapish friend walked out of the house and got in the limo, speeding off towards the concert...but little did she know what would happen at this concert...it'd be one she would not forget for awhile.

**-----Author's note-----**  
You like? PLEASE review! Any ideas for the story, comments, anything! I appreciate it all! Thanks!  
**-----Random thoughts while writing this installment-----**  
-Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco!  
-Is there such a thing as powdered gum?  
-I want the new Pirates of the Carribean 2 DVD!  
-I've got a jar of diiirt!  
-My purse looks like a chicken. (  
-BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!  
-We need a Christmas tree!


	2. A Concert to Remember

Chapter 2-A Concert to Remember

AUTHORS NOTE: I love you guys! I got 10 reviews for the first chapter...i'm so happy lol I just love it! ANYWAY here's my 2nd installment...hope you like!  
-  
They pulled up into the packed parking lot in the gorgeous strech limo. Hannah steps out and the fans go CRAZY! Then her and Lilly go inside to backstage to get ready.

"So Miles-I mean, Hannah you ready for the show?" Lilly asked.  
"Yea" Miley said, "It's no different than any other show really"  
Just then Lilly looked out from the curtains to saw Jake walking in taking his seat in the front row.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that"  
"What do you mean?" Miley said, walking towards the curtain. She pulled it back and saw what Lilly had seen just seconds ago. She quickly turned on her heel, unable to breathe and just froze.  
"Don't worry, I mean your Hannah on stage. Not Miley he shouldn't notice"  
"Shouldn't...but he might"  
"Just go out there and sing your heart out"  
MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE, ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU  
That was the sound of Miley's phone for text messages. She flipped it open. 1 New Message..."From who?" she thought, opening it. Oh, how did she know? It was Jake. It said:  
"Hey Miley what up? Nothing here, sitting at the Hannah Montana concert...too bad you couldn't come. Call me later"  
"Oh no..." She thought. "Why do I put myself through this"  
"Hannah Montana to stage in 5" The speaker anounced.  
So Hannah quickly rushed off to the stage.  
-  
Just to set the scene...Hannah has performed many songs, everything has gone well and Jake is enjoying the show. Now it's the last song, If We Were A Movie.  
"Gosh he's gorgeous..." She thought, staring down at him.  
"Ya'll ready for the last song? Stand up and sing with me"  
Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic Yea you, you're charming Got everybody starstruck I know, how you always seem to go For the obvious, instead of me But get a ticket and you'll see (You know the rest)  
Play that happy song...(at the end part)Jake.

Everyone started looking around. Jake just began staring at Miley really hard.  
"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh...I DID NOT say that out loud! He knows. He knows!!!" Miley thought.  
Suddenly Jake got up and stormed out. "Well, sorry about that guys someone on my mind I guess! Hope you enjoyed love ya'll thanks and bye"  
Then she quickly ran off stage in tears. "Get him off your mind, he's not worth your tears!" She thought...Lilly, her source of support was no where to be found. "Oh no..." And there he was. Jake standing there right by her dressing room door. She quickly turned around to go to the Hospitality room to see if Lilly was in there pigging out or perhaps sticking her head in the chocolate fountain again.  
"Oh no you don't Miley. I know it's you!" Jake said. He grabbed her arm, but she wouldn't turn around. He turns her around in time to see tears streaming down her face. He just held her close in a hug, there for suport.  
"Gosh...he smells amazing. What is that? Abercrombie? No...Lucky? No...Tag? Hmm...no. Gahh, I love his leather jacket...what am I doing? I'm mad at him! Your mad Miley. Mad. Maddy mad mad mad!" (Author: Haha...I actually did that today at region tryouts)  
"I have to go change...I'll meet you back in a minute." Miley said, reaching for her doorknob.  
"Okay, I'll be here"  
Miley went in and closed the door and fell against it. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" She thought..."THIS is insane"  
She quickly changed and got her things and went out to meet Jake again.  
"Hey let's go talk outside really quick..." Jake said, taking her hand and leading her out.  
They went through the back door, where it was quiet.  
"I'm not mad...it's just...why didn't you say anything?" Jake said.  
"I don't know...I really don't want anyone to know because suddenly everyone wants to be your friend and talk to you and everything. It's not me..." She said, getting chill bumps on her arms.  
"Here" He said, taking off his Aeropostale leather jacket(ha...that part true too. The jacket I mean...I'm not Hannah Montana lol!)"I don't want you to freeze"  
Suddenly, they both began to lean in for a kiss...but of course, the limo pulled up, Lilly stickin her head out of the sunroof!  
"Mil-I mean Hannah, I mean uhhh, come here we have to go!" They stopped. No kiss..."Dang" Miley thought.  
"Look...I better go. I need some time to think everything through. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk okay?" She began taking off his jacket.  
"No, it's cold just keep it for now. I'll see you soon!" So they hugged and Miley ran off toward the limo.  
-  
HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?  
I'm pretty fond of it if I do say so myself! PLEASE review! I loved all the reviews I got last time! Your all SO sweet! And of course what would this be without.  
RANDOM THOUGHTS WHILE WRITING!  
-I'm almost positive it was Aeropostale he was wearing!  
-I think I ate over 14 of the mini size 3 Muskateer bars -I wish I lived in England.  
-Or on a beach.  
-My Little Girl is the best song and it's going to be my father daughter dance song. Yay.  
-IF WE WERE A MOVIE! This song applies to me so much.  
-When people eat apples by me, it bugs me. Not sure why.  
-My dog's about to have puppies! Oh joy!  
-I made 42nd chair at region! I'm too good.  
-I wonder how they invented the exclamation point...I think someone was drawing an "l" and their pencil skipped. 


	3. Giving It A Chance

**Chapter 3: Giving It a Chance**

**A/N: **ARRR! Sorry about the last chapter...format got all messed up! It just broke my heart...just kidding guys! Oh, and I had to do a title change...it didn't make much sense anymore! Hope you guys aren't **too** mad!Ha ha, well thanks for all your **sweet** reviews! Hope you guys like this one! Remember, I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, Cody Linley would definately be my boyfriend!

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**To set the scene**: Miley sat in her room, laying on her bed talking to Lilly! (Sorry for the annoying format...but I _promise_ it's just going to be like this for when she's on the phone!)

Lilly: ...he gave you his jacket?

Miley: Yea...I finally figurd it out, he wears aeropostale cologne!

Lilly: FORGET THAT we're auctioning that baby off on e-bay!

Miley: Never! I'm not giving this thing up!

Lilly: Obsessed!

Miley: AM NOT! Just...in **like.**

Lilly: In like?

Miley: I'm not sure it's love...I mean we've only known each other for a little bit...but I know that I _really_ like him. A lot!

Lilly: So do Amber & Ashley though.

Miley: Yea, but they don't have his jacket.

Lilly: Yea that's true, you go girl! Wow I sound like a nerd...

Miley: You are.

Lilly: Well-oh hold on. _What mom? NO I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR POLKA CD! Mom, why would I steal it? That was one time! Ok fine! _Sorry Miles, gotta go help mom look for her torture CD. Call me as soon as you call Jake! Love ya to death! Bye!

(hang up)

"Should I call him?" She thought to herself, "He's so sweet. But so famous. Then again, so am I. And he knows...what if we broke up? He might tell everyone I'm Hannah! No. He's not that kind of person..."

"I'll just get online to think awhile." Miley said outloud. So she got up and went to her Dell flat screen computer and turned it on and logged on to the Internet.

"Let's see who's online..." So she looked at her buddy list on AIM.

(**NOTE: THE FOLLOWING SCREENAMES ARE MADE UP. SO IMING THEM WOULDN'T BE VERY SMART...)**

"yourmomsfav, sk8er4ev2, bobbybo8, robbyray8, jacksontheman, ricoyourman, and...oh no...jake789." She said, then a new IM popped up from-_you guessed it-_JAKE!

jake789: Hey Miley...sorry to bother you.

mileymoo7: It's okay...i've been thinking.

jake789: Yes?

mileymoo7: I think we should give us a try.

jake789: Alright, go on.

mileymoo7: I think we should go out together a few times as friends, get to know each other better and get used to being together I guess...just a few dates. Then if it works out, maybe we can be more than friends...

jake789: That sounds great...so how about a movie tonight?

mileymoo7: What movie?

jake789: How about Pirates of the Carribean 2: Dead Mans Chest? **(Just pretend it's still in theaters, lol)**

mileymoo7: Sounds great! I've been wanting to see that!

jake789: Alright, I'll pick you up at 7.

mileymoo7: Okay, I can't wait.

Then several seconds went by...Jake was hesitating to say something.

jake789: Ok, well bye! I'm really happy you deciding to give us a chance! (**He didn't say what he was thinking...aww dang.** )

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ha ha, sorry guys mostly a filler chapter...but I'll definately update with the next chapter VERY soon! I would love some reviews! They make me update faster! Haha, thanks for all your support!**

**Random thoughts while writing:**

-My chin hurts.

-I still need to get the POTC2 DVD.

-In King Kong, the monkey is CUTE!

-Cody Linley is my new husband. Sorry Zac! And a million other people I love...haha!

-Chkkk! (Weird sound our teacher makes while laughing...)

-I got a Christmas tree! Prettyful.

-Are pirates the ones who starting pirating movies?

-Arrr. I be a pirate. Be afraid.

-I'm bringing sexy back.

-I wish the lightbulb would make up it's mind...go out or stay.

-BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE! (and rainy.)


	4. The First DatePart 1

**Chapter 4: The First Date-Part 1**

**A/N: **So I basically didn't have time to update at all! I am _so_ sorry, but I have exams Monday, Tuesday, then Wednesday we get out for Christmas break and I'll go update crazy! Ha ha, lol! Anyway I of course don't own Hannah Montana. You should know that by now...lol!

-----------------------------------------------------

Miley heard a knock at her bedroom door. "COME IN!" She yelled, since she was in her Hannah closet it'd be hard for anyone to hear her.

"Miles? Miley where are you?" Lilly asked, walking around a pile of clothes.

"OVER HERE!" Miley yelled from the closet. Lilly walked around for a few minutes but finally found her.

"What's up? Why'd you make me rush over? Not that I don't mind, mom was teaching me a tradition polka dance...it wasn't very pretty." Lilly said, shuddering.

"I HAVE **NOTHING** TO WEAR TO THE MOVIES!"

"You have a whole Hannah closet...I know theres something in here! How about this?" Lilly said, picking up a green skirt and green cami.

"I'd look like a grape. Who wants to date a grape!"

"WELL who knows maybe Jake likes grapes!"

"Yea, I'll be sure to ask him that" Miley said sarcastically.

"Well, how about this?" Lilly held up a faded denim skirt and a green long-sleeved knit shirt with a silver moose emblem from Abercrombie & Fitch.

"Lilly that's awesome!" Miley said grabbing the outfit and rushing to the bathroom to put it on.

Fifteen minutes later, Miley comes out of the bathroom in her GREAT outfit and fresh makeup on.

"Looks great!" Lilly said. Just then her dad opened her door, "Jake's here" He said.

"Okay, thanks dad!" She said, grabbing her purse and walking out with Lilly.

"Have fun!" Lilly said, as she jumped on her skateboard to ride home.

"You ready?" Jake said.

"Yea. Bye dad!"

"Be good you two!" He said, closing the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled up to the movies, Jake quickly hopped out and ran around to get Miley's door.

"Thanks," She said smiling sweetly.

"No problem, you look beautiful tonight!" Jake said, putting an arm around her.

"Thanks, you're so...sweet! And I just want to say...I'm really happy to be here with you..."

"Me too. I've waited a long time for this..."

"I'm sorry! I was just nervous."

"Well, don't worry about that now," He said taking the tickets to the movie, then opening the door for her, "Let's just go enjoy the movie." He said, grabbing her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------

(We gotta skip the movie...the chapter will never end otherwise! SORRY!)

"You hungry?" Jake said as they were walking to the car.

"A little..." She said, sitting down in the car.

"Well why don't we go back to my place and grab something to eat?"

"That sounds great Jake!"

So, they sped off towards Jake's house.

"Here we are" Jake said, opening the door. It was a nice mansion, not too fancy but definately not cheap.

"It's beautiful Jake!" She said.

"I know you are."

"Oh shut up!" She said, playfully slapping him on the back.

"Ohh it's on!" He said, and began tickling her stomach.

"JAKE!" She said in between laughs. Then she took his hat and ran down the drive.

"You gonna come get it?" She said, holding up the hat.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" He said running after her. He finally grabbed her, swung her around in the air and set her down. Then they looked into each others eyes, both moving closer and closer and they kissed. Then Miley dropped the hat and put her arms around it, deepening it. Then, Jake broke them apart.

"That was...good." He said nervously.

"Yea...well we'd better go get inside."

"Yea, I'm starving! Hey after we eat, you should stick around awhile. We could watch TV or a movie or something."

"That would be a lot of fun Jake! I'll have to ask my dad, but I'll do that after we eat. Let's go."

So Jake put his arm around her and they walked into his mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------

**How did you like it? **I wouldn't say it was one of my best chapters, but it was okay! Please review! It REALLY helps me! Sorry I had to put the date in 2 parts...! The second one will be up VERY soon (and I seriously mean that now!)

**Rannndom thoughts while writing:**

-Pizza bites are yummy!

-Hiccuping while you talk can sound like polka sometimes...

-Coloring pictures is more fun when you're older.

-I've always had a thing for Arthur (on the kid's show...)

-I miss Austin, my teacher, Nathan, & Collin! (Justin's already back. lol) (These are people who were in a SERIOUS wreck and it was a miracle for them all to get out...one is in ICU...so please keep them in your thoughts!)

-Exams suck. Arr.

-Saying arr is fun! Arrr.

-My ducky flies overrr the ocean!


	5. The First Date Part 2

**Chapter 5: The First Date-Part 2**

**A/N: **There was hardly any reviews! Come one guys...I love getting these reviews, they _SERIOUSLY_ make me want to update faster! This is one story I'm _really_ happy about and can relate to! I'd love your feedback on it please! Anyway, my exams are finally **over** and I'm on Christmas break! YAY! Anyway now to the story!

**Disclaimerrrr:** Come on, if I owned the story Cody Linley would be my boyfriend and I'd live in a mansion!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Miley walked in, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sure she lived in a nice house, but this house just said WHOA! Wood floor, maroon colored walls, crystal chandelier, huge off-white colored coach, loveseat, and easy chair, and SO much more.

"Come on Miley, I'll show you my room." Jake said, leading her down the hall. He opened the door and revealed his bedroom. It was neat and tidy, wood floors, white fuzzy rug, huge king size bed that was neatly made, a few posters on the light navy blue walls, and a huge yellow Labrador retriever laying on a oversized dog bed.

"This is my dog Ben, he said, leading her towards the lab, "Don't worry he's sweet. He's 7 years old too."

"Wow..." she said petting him. "He's so pretty! And he has a pretty owner too!"

"Haha, I know right?" He said, then he kissed her and they kept on for a few minutes. Finally he broke them apart. "We'd better go eat!" So they walked to the kitchen and grabbed some pizza bites (**A/N: Told you I loved pizza bites!)** and sat down at the bar.

"Man I love these things!" Miley said, stuffing one into her mouth.

"Yea they're great, too bad I finished all mine. Well, that's what girlfriends are for!" Jake said, grabbing one off her plate and plopping it in his mouth.

"I can't believe you did that you little hoebag!"

"Hoebag? Miley what kind of name is that?"

"A very special one!"

"Well if I'm a hoebag, then you're hoesha." (**A/N: Pronounced hoe-eesha. Haha, this part has really happened to me too!)**

"The two hoes! Everyone will be jealous!" Miley said, laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Setting:** It's one hour later, and Miley & Jake are cuddled on the couch watching _The Benchwarmers_ (**A/N: I definitely do NOT own this movie...just a copy of the DVD!)**.

"Hahaha! I love this part!" Miley said.

"I know! I love Huey(**A/N: Idk if that's spelled right but oh well!)** he's hilarious!"

Then all of a sudden there was a HUGE crash of thunder and all the lights went out.

"AHHH!" Miley screamed, "That was scary! I can't stand thunderstorms!"

Then Jake's mom walked in holding a flashlight, "Sorry kids this storm's gonna last a few hours, past midnight at least. Miley this is not any weather you need to be out in. You'd better call your dad's cell phone. Here, you can use my phone." She said, handing Miley her blue RAZR. "You're welcome to stay the night. I trust you two, I know nothing will go on."

"Thanks that's really sweet!" She said. Then she dialed the number.

**(A/N: I know...annoying format. Just for the phone call though!)**

Dad: Hello?

Miley: Hey dad it's Miley. Is it storming really bad over there too?

Dad: Yea kiddo, it's really bad. I can't get you for a while.

Miley: I know...that's why Jake's mom thought I could just stay the night over here.

Dad: I don't know...aren't you a little young?

Miley: Don't worry dad, you can trust me I don't want to do anything like that until I'm married you know that daddy!

Dad: I know...be careful little girl.

Miley: Okay...love you dad thanks!

"He said it was okay." Miley said handing the phone back.

"Great!" She said, "Well it's already pretty late and I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight kids!"

"Night!" They both said.

"I'm pretty tired too..." Miley said.

"Yea me too. Let's get some rest. Night baby." He said, then he kissed her for a few minutes. She rest her head on his muscular chest and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Soooo how did you like? PLEASE review! Please? In the spirit of Christmas? Okay, well I _really_ hoped you liked it!**

**Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! Have a great time over the holidays! )**

**Random thoughts while writing:**

**-**WIND IT UP!

-Starbucks would be good right now...

-I'm about to watch part of the "People Who Use People" episode on YouTube, woo hoo!

-Exams are over! YAYY!

-What's the purpose of fonts like "Webdings" anyway?

-Why doesn't chicken have a holiday to be eaten on? (You know...ThanksgivingTurkey, EasterHam)

-I have a keychain of a pig named Mr. Piggles and he oinks and shines a blue light!

-Mr. Piggles owns you...

-Polka music is the greatest...it makes you want to jump up and make fun of it. (We play a polka song in band...why I'm not sure.)


	6. Good News and Bad News

**Chapter 6: Good News and Bad News**

**A/N: WOW, I got a bunch of reviews thanks! It really means a lot! Now here's an update...mostly a fluffy filler chapter, but still important. I need your help though! I'm confused on how I should go with the story...I have a few ideas, but any help/ideas would be great! Thank you! Now, _enjoy!_**

-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-

**-Miley's POV-**

"Where am I!" I thought looking around. "Oh yea." Then a smile came to my face as I saw Jake waking up at me, then smiling.

"Good morning Beautiful" He said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey Cutie!" I said back playfully. "Hey, do you want to hang out at the beach tonight? You know walk around, play in the waves, that sort of thing."

"Sounds great. Around 5?"

"Yea. Well, I really need to get home before my dad has a heart attack. We must've slept in a lot, it's already 1 in the afternoon!"

"Okay, I'll see you tonight!" Then He gave me a long kiss. Man, he's a REALLY good kisser!

So I grabbed my things and went out the door towards home.

**-A few hours later, Jake's POV-**

"JAKE!" My mom screamed, "GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!"

"What?" I said, not taking my eyes off the computer screen. I was Instant Messaging Miley and it was really interesting.

"Your manager just called and said that the filming for _Just In Time_(**A/N: I couldn't think of any titles!)** will start in 2 weeks from today! You film in Texas for 3 weeks, then the rest will be shot here."

"Oh...great." I told her, but what I was really thinking was how in the world I was going to tell Miley. At least it's only 3 weeks, then I'll be here again. Just busy...but still here. Okay, I have to tell her.

**IM Convo!**

**JakeR728: I'm back.**

**Tennessee4ev: KK. What were you doing?**

**JakeR728: Oh...well my mom told me something...it's kinda good news, but bad news too.**

**Tennessee4ev: Eek. Bad News. Ok, well I'm gonna go get ready. Bye!**

_Tennesse4ev has signed off._

-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-

**A/N: **SO how did you like? Sorry for not updating sooner, I was very busy with Christmas things! But updates should be coming in much faster! Anyway, please review! And, MERRY CHRISTMAS! )


	7. Why?

**Chapter 7: Why?**

**A/N: **Wow...I cannot believe how much I totally messed up the last chapter. I mean, wow...!Okay, first off I put no random thoughts (so I'm going double time on them this chapter) then I realize that I've been changing Miley's screename everytime! (**Thank you to Alissyn for pointing this out to me! That sounds sort of sarcastic, but it's not meant to be I promise!)** So, I've decided to make a very random explanation for that! But it will be with the random thoughts, woo hoo! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and added it as a favorite story! I was surprised when I got on tonight, lol! So, on with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(ANOTHER **A/N:** So I definitely just got a great idea for the chapter while my phone rang. It's gonna be a songfic/chapter! Ohh yes!)

Miley's P.O.V.

_It's 5:12, where could Jake be?_ I thought, sitting on the sand as the water splashed at my feet. _I know he wouldn't stand me up...even if he does have bad news._ Then I saw him walking towards me, looking out at the waves. He was wearing a white polo with blue stripes from Aeropostale and jeans. _So cute..._

"Hey Baby," He said, kissing my forehead(**A/N:** They did that in the last chapter too...wow. How random.) "Wanna walk around?"

"Yea sure," I said. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk on the beach, looking at the setting sun beside us.

"So what's the bad news?" I said. I was sick of waiting...although being with him was really nice. He stopped abruptly.

"Here sit down first." We sat right at the waters edge, our feet getting splashed everytime a wave came in. "Miles, I really don't know how to say this...I feel horrible. Well, I'll just come out and say it I guess. I'm going to be leaving in 2 weeks to go to Texas to shoot a movie...I'll stay in Texas for 3 weeks, then come back here to film the rest."

A tear formed in my eye, "Great. Right when I get a boyfriend that really loves me and that I can trust, he leaves." He wiped the tear from eye, but that tear was followed by many more.

"It's not my fault I'm leaving!"

"Yes it is too, why don't you just say no!"

"Babe, you know it's not that easy. It's like if you just suddenly cancel a whole tour for Hannah!"

"Whatever! Can't they get another actor to play?" I said, burying my head in my hoodie.

"I'm signed to a contract. It's all set and done, I'm stuck."

"Fine! Just go off to Texas and forget I even exist!" Then I ran off in the other direction.

"**WELL MAYBE I WILL!"** He yelled back. Then I turned around and yelled,

"**YOU COULD'VE BEEN A LITTLE MORE SUPPORTIVE AND LOVING ABOUT IT! GO FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER GIRL BUDDY!"**

JAKE'S P.O.V.

_Man, am I stupid..._ I thought to myself watching Miley run off. I finally found a girl who likes me for me. Not my good looks, fame, or money, but plain old me. Then I had to go and tell her all that stuff. Then get mad and in a fight after that. I blew it...

**(A/N: This song is called "Why" by Jason Aldean. This is only part of it, so be sure to check out the whole song!)**

_  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why  
_

_  
Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you_

I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'tiIl you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel insIde

Does It always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much It hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Later, at Miley's house with Lilly._

"Lilly, pass me the Ben & Jerry's." Miley said, woefully looking at her best friend.

"Miley, you can sit here eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream ALL day!" Lilly said, even though she handed her the tub of **DELICIOUS** ice cream anyway.

"Well I can sure try. I can't believe it's over..."

"Miley you don't know that. You two are just fighting!"

"So? Fighting leads to things. And he may not think we're fighting. He might think it's serious."

"All I know is you can't let this stuff worry you. It weighs you down...be happy. How bout' you, me, and Oliver go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Well...okay. We can give Oliver a guy-makeover!"

"Oh yes! Hello Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, Aeropostale, & Hollister Co.!"

"Try saying that 10x fast! Hahaha!"

"Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, Aeropostale, & Hollister Co., Abercombie Fitch, America Eag, Aerostale, Holliser Co..."

"LILLY! It was a joke!"

"I know. I just take things seriously..."

"Wow...and I call you my best friend!"

"Come on. Let's call Oliver and then go to bed and get ready for our day of shopping tomorrow!"

"_Thank goodness for best friends..."_ Miley thought, smiling as she grabbed her phone to call Oliver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** How do you like? I really liked it to tell the truth! You see, I was writing the story last night and was almost finished, when my computer did this weird mini-crash thing! It was like ARR memory dump or something! I screamed and held the power button in until it turned off. Then I felt sick because I remembered something-**I HADN'T SAVED THE CHAPTER I JUST WROTE!** Then I had to fix the computer today (I hope I fixed it...it actually kinda fixed itself. I wouldn't know how if I tried...lol!) and Microsoft Word recovered the document for me! **WOOTNESS!** Haha, random word. Anyway, I was **very** relieved! And now of course, we have my random thoughts while writing. But remember to **please** leave reviews! It feels great coming on and seeing them! )

**R**a**n**d**o**m **T**h**o**u**g**h**t**s _While WRiTiNG!_

-**I love Dr. Pepper!**

**-Woot!**

**-Microsoft Word...yea, it's definitely cooler than YOU.**

**-I kept thinking "Why" was sung by Jason Earles...but he plays Miley's brother...lol!**

**-Na na na na na!**

**-Getting crossword puzzles and writing random things in the blocks is FUN!**

**-Especially when the crossword puzzle book belongs to your young, buff, could beat anyone up yet still cool band director!**

**-If I was a rich man, yida dida dida dida dida dida dida daaa!**

**-If I never see another firework again I will die happy.**

**-Port-a-potties are grossss.**

**-Scary gangsters came to the fireworks warehouse I worked at for our band today. They scared me...they wanted evil things. Ahh.**

**-Bananas look funny...**

**-We are familyyyy!**

**-And finally, my explanation for why Miley always uses different screenames.**

Well, the first screename was MileyMoo7 if I'm correct. That came to be because a pink and gold cow waltzed right on into her room one day and said to Miley in Japenese that it needed to contact it's friend Babbamoo in Jamaica. So Miley being the angel she is, let the cow use her computer. But the cow had some fun and changed her screename to MileyMoo7. Then the next week, a little pink pig named Mr. Piggles came into the room and said to Miley "Oinken oinkers oinkly oinksny oink!" And Miley gave him the computer and some chocolate chip cookies. The pig was from Barbados you know, and the pigs there LOVE cookies. So it thanked her by giving her a new screename! And that's how Miley's screename changed...

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! )**


	8. A New Romance

**Chapter 8: A New Romance**

**A/N: Thanks for all your sweet reviews! ) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave reviews! Thanks!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Miley's P.O.V._

"Hey Miles, can I borrow something from the Hannah closet?"

"Yea sure...wait, why?" I said, smiling slyly.

"Miley..."

"YOU LIKE OLIVER DON'T YOU??"

"Miley..."

But I was too busy jumping on my bed from excitement! My best friend likes my other best friend! AHH! And I know for a fact he likes her! He had told me at the beginning of the school year, and one of his New Year's resolutions was to tell Lilly how he felt! Today could be the perfect day!

"Miley DON'T tell him!" Lilly pleaded, going through the Hannah closet.

"Ahh...I'm not really supposed to tell you this BUT...Oliver likes you too!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed then she ran over to me and hugged me, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUUU!"

"You're welcome...now, I think you should tell each other today."

"Yea sure whatever! HE LIKES MEEEE!"

"Yea..." But all of this just reminded me of Jake...I should really call him. It's just so hard...him going to be away. And whose to say this would be the last time? Next time it could be for longer and farther away! Oh well...I guess I'll deal with him _after_ I have some bonding time with my best friends!

_**DING-DONNNNNNG!**_

"THAT MUST BE OLIVER I'LL GET IT AHHHH!" Lilly said, running out of the closet to the door.

_Lilly's P.O.V._

I ran as fast as I could to the door. I smoothed my hair a little and opened the door.

"Hey Ollie!" I said. _Whoa...I did NOT just call him Ollie!_ "I...I mean Oliver!"

"Hey Lilly. Are you guys almost ready?"

"Yea. It'll probably be like, 5 minutes. Just go wait in Miley's room I guess."

He sat on Miley's bed, and I ran back into the Hannah Closet.

"MILEY! He's here! GO! GO TALK TO HIM!"

"Okay okay."

_Oliver's P.O.V._

(**A/N: I just can't seem to keep ONE P.O.V.!)**

Man she looked pretty...I thought to myself. I fell back on Miley's bed.

"OWWW!" I screeched. I pulled whatever was poking me out from under me. Stupid hanger...then I threw it on the floor. I was a total wreck...I REALLY wanted to tell Lilly how I felt today but I don't think she feels the same about me...

"OLIVERRRR! GUESS WHAT??" Miley said as she emerged from the Hannah Closet.

"What?" I said sitting up.

"Somebody likes youuuu!"

"AHH! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME AREN'T YOU??" She slapped me.

"Not me stupid! LILLY!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? OHHHH WHAT WHAAAT? SMOKIN' OKEN HAS DONE IT AGAIN! YEAAAA!"

"Calm down fool! YOU have to make a move today okay?"

"I know I know. I was planning on it anyway!"

"Fate! It's definitely knocking on the door!"

"...who's fate?"

"Just watch some TV. Maybe you'll actually learn something!" She said throwing the remote at me.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**At the Mall! **_MY P.O.V.!_ WOOT WOOT! Lol

The 3 friends were walking around, and Miley was trying to think of a way for Lilly & Oliver to be together alone.

"Hey you guys I'm gonna go get a smoothie. I'll meet you at Hollister ok?"

"Ohh, I want a smoothie!" Oliver said, turning the other direction to get one too.

"NO YOU DON'T! It's...girls only day. Yep, they're only serving to girls."

"Aww dang. Lilly you'd better go get you one then!"

"Nope. I meant it's brunette girls only smoothie day. Sorry about that!"

"Okay...whatever!" Lilly said, catching on to what Miley was doing.

_**Oliver's P.O.V.**_

_Okay Oken...time to tell her. NOW!_ "Hey Lil, let's just sit here and wait for Miley." I said, guiding her towards a wooden bench.

"I have something to tell you..." I said, fiddling with my cell phone nervously.

"Yea me too..." Lilly said, looking away also nervously.

"Okay, well let's both say it on 3. 1-2-3!"

"I LIKE YOU!" We both said. I stared into her eyes...I just couldn't stop.

"That's really...yea." I said, still staring.

"So...does this mean we're...together?" Lilly said.

I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but we both edged closer and closer and kissed.

_**Miley's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I just went to get a strawberry smoothie **(A/N: I want a strawberry smoothie VERY badly right now!)** and now Oliver & Lilly are KISSING! I sneaked up behind their bench. "NO P.D.A.!" I said, breaking the two apart.

"Sorry sorry!" Lilly said, then she turned to Oliver and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Great...my best friends are happy and together. And me? I have nothing...it's all gone.

We all started walking into Hollister, Lilly & Oliver holding hands, when Lilly saw something **(A/N: cough JAKE! cough)** and quickly turned us around.

"Hahaha...I don't even want to go to Hollister anymore!"

"Lilly, I do!" I said, and kept on walking.

"No you don't! Aeropostale is having a **HUGE** 50 off sale! Come with me and Oliver!"

"We have all day, and we're already here. Can't we just look here?"

"But Miley..." Oliver started but before he could finish someone came up and tapped me on the back.

"Miley?" Jake said...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! YES! I finally have a cliffhanger! All the stories have cliffhangers but MINE...so I finally put one in! GO ME! LOL this chapter was mostly put in here to introduce Loliver! I hope you all enjoy! ) I would LOVE reviews! Thanks so much!**

My Lovely Random Thoughts While Writing!

-**High School Never Endssss...**

**-My dog eats firworks...how sad.**

**-It's gonna be a drama-free New Year!**

**-HAHA...yea right.**

**-I'm a fruit-fly! **

**-The Hannah Montana marathon yesterday...yea, it was AMAZING!**

**-I watched all day...and the played the Cody Linley episodes at the END!**

**-It was sooo on purpose.**

**-But it was worth it...I stared at his pretty face. AHH!**

**-I learned how to play If We Were A Movie's chorus on flute!! GO ME!**

**-I'm not very random today...**


	9. So Happy Together

**Chapter 9: So Happy Together**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! Okay, on with the story...**

--Jiley--Jiley--Jiley--Jiley-- Jiley--Jiley--Jiley--Jiley-- Jiley--Jiley--Jiley--Jiley-- Jiley--

**(A/N: Soo...Miley just ran into JAKE at Hollister. DUN DUN DUNNN!)**

"Jake..." Miley said, looking at the floor.

"I have some news...and I think you'll like it." Jake said, taking her hand in his.

"Okay, shoot."

"The movie I mentioned? I gave it up...Zac Efron is taking my spot."

"That's great! But Jake...why?"

"Because...I can't do that to you. I've decided to let my life slow down more. I want to be normal...not this hott celebrity everyone says I am...just plain ol' Jake."

"You don't have to do this Jake...it's your life. What about Zombie High?"

"It's all worked out. I'm not quitting, but all the episodes are going to be shot here now. So I won't have to travel around."

"And all the movie premieres and award shows the expect you to be at?"

"Who's to say you can't go? I want everyone to see my beautiful girlfriend..."

"I think I'm in love..." Miley said, then she kissed him for what seemed forever. Then she broke them apart. "But you know I'm Hannah Montana. How will that work?"

"Well, me and Hannah can just be good friends. But Hannah's not going to be the only side of you that's famous...everyone will know you as Jake's new girl..."

"Well, as nice as this deep conversation at the front of Hollister is, I'd like to do some shopping. See ya lovebirds!" Lilly said, as her and Oliver walked into the store.

"Yea. Shopping sounds good...I want my girl to look good for the premiere of _Night At The Museum_ tomorrow..."

"Aww, Jake!" Miley said, jumping up and hugging him.

So the two walked happily into Hollister and Miley picked out a cute outfit for her to wear tomorrow, and helped Jake pick something too. He paid for both, being the sweet gentleman he is! Then the couple met up with the new couple, Oliver and Lilly.

"Hey, you guys wanna go on a double date to McAllister's deli later?" Jake said, grinning at the new lovebirds.

"Yea sounds great don't ya think Lills?" Oliver said squeezing her hand.

"Yea it'll be fun!" She said, winking at Miley.

"Okay well Jake, Oliver why don't you two walk around and talk, shop whatever you guys do and Me & Lilly will find something cute to wear for tonight!" said Miley.

"Yea okay. Have fun!" Jake said, but they didn't hear since they were already running towards American Eagle.

--Loliver-- Loliver -- Loliver -- Loliver -- Loliver -- Loliver -- Loliver -- Loliver --

At American Eagle, Lilly was in the dressing room modeling a gray shirt with pale plaid designed letters that said American Eagle.

"Lilly, that shirt is SO meant for you!"

"You think?"

"Totally. And it'll go great with that white beaded necklace we bought at Claire's!"

"Okay. Then I can just wear any pair of jeans and my brown slide ons."

"Sounds GORGEOUS!" Miley said, "Now. ME! I need clothes tooooo!" She finished, with a puppy dog face.

"Fine let's go!" Lilly said, paying for the shirt and leaving. The two friends walked into Victoria's Secret straight to the PINK room. Miley spotted a shirt immediately that she knew was for her. It was turquoise and said "J'adore PINK" all down the front. It was perfect. **(A/N: Yea...so I just bought this shirt a few days ago and am wearing it now!)**

"It's perfect Lilly! And it'll match those khaki cargo capris I just bought at aeropostale perfect! **(A/N: I just bought those too! And am wearing them! Lol)** So Miley took the shirt to the counter and bought it along with 2 eyeshadows and PINK perfume.

"A girl's gotta smell good right?" She said, spritzing on the perfume and putting some on Lilly too.

"Well, let's go meet up with the boys and then you can come over to my house and we can get ready for the date tonight!" So Miley called Jake and told them to meet her and Lilly by Smoothies n' More **(A/N: I still want a strawberry smoothie...!)**

"Okay, so we'll all meet there at 6?" Jake said, flipping his gorgeous hair.

"Yea, sounds great! Bye Babe!" Miley said, kissing him.

"Bye Lills." Oliver said, then kissed her.

_I could get used to this..._ Lilly thought while kissing Oliver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Another chapter DONE! The next chapter will be up VERY soon...maybe even tonight...! I feel inspired to write! Haha, well please leave me some reviews! Ohh, and to everyone who asked for the notes to the chorus of _If We Were A Movie_ it has been sent through PM! Enjoy!**

MY RANDOM THOUGHTS WHILE WRITING!

-What will my next story be about!

-The way I see it, there's really 3 ways to say potato...

-What's the point of starting school back on a FRIDAY? I think I'm going to be sick...cough.

-There's never a right time, a right time to SAY GOODBYYYYE!

-So what exactly is the little orange dude Cingular has anyway?

-And WHY isn't it orange on my razr?

-So basically I'm going to marry Cody Linley...

-He lives in Texas, very close to where I live. Even though I'm pretty sure he moved...whatever. He'll visit.

-And he loves the Longhorns. SO DO I!

-So when he visits, I will be at his door in my Longhorns shirt.

-Woot woot.

-Wow...my friend has the AOL IM sound the guy I like has...I keep thinking it's him getting online...ahh.


	10. That Happy Song

**Chapter 10: That Happy Song**

**A/N: How sad...the last chapter! And I'm writing like, a minute after I finished Chapter 9...what can I say, I'm inspired. Thanks for the reviews! ) And I hope you've enjoyed this story...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_At McAllister's Deli_

"I'm really glad you put all this together Jake, you're so sweet!" Miley said putting her hand on his. They were all sitting outside, with a perfect view of the beach beside them.

"Anything for you Miley."

"Wow...it all seems like a fairytale you know? I mean...we're all finally together and happy." Lilly said, looking over at Oliver with a smile.

"Yea I know what you mean! The rest of this Summer's going to be a blast!" Oliver said.

"Oh hey, I have a surprise guys! Hannah's going to have a 3 week tour in two weeks...and I'm inviting you all to stay on the tour bus and come with me!"

"NO WAY ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT'S AWESOME!" Lilly exclaimed, hugging Miley.

"That sounds great! We'd all get to hang out together!" Jake said, rubbing Miley's back.

"So...what's all on that tour bus of yours?" Oliver said.

"Oliver! Is that all you care about?" Miley said laughing.

"No...but it helps!"

"Well...I know there's an XBOX 360 and a flat screen T.V. then above each bunk there's flat screen T.V.'s and..."

"That's enough! I'm already in Heaven..." Oliver said smiling and looking up.

"You're insane kid!" Lilly said, "But I still love you."

"That's good since you know, we're kinda on a date here." Oliver said grinning at her. "Hey do you guys wanna go catch a movie?"

"Nahh, Miley and Me were just talking about how we were gonna go take a walk on the beach.

"K, suit yourself. C'mon Lil." So Lilly and Oliver walked off, while Miley and Jake walked hand in hand towards the beach.

"You know...this past 2 weeks has been...amazing." Miley said, looking up at him.

"I know. I've liked you for so long, and I'm finally with you...it's great!"

"Yea...you know how I told you on the phone that _If We Were A Movie_ was written about you?"

"Yea...I love having a song about me!"

"Ohh, I'm sure there's more coming...but really it's all coming true. I mean you're the right guy, I'm the best friend that you fell in love with," She said, and he laughed a little, and the two sat down on the sand, "See? We'd be laughing, watching the sunset," She said, pointing towards the setting sun, "Yet there's no happy song. How sad!" Suddenly, from the road they could hear a driver going by with the volume on their radio up all the way playing _Breaking Free_ from High School Musical.

"That happy song..." She began, but Jake cut her off with a long, deep kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: As sad as I am that it's over, I HAVE PLANS! Because...**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUELLLLLL! **

**I'm so excited...! I can't wait to get started! It will be about the rest of their break on the tour with Miley. Look for it VERY soon...I might also get started on that tonight! And I'm sorry everyone, but I just wrote Chapter 9 and all of my random thoughts pretty much went into that! But you can look forward to my random thoughts in the sequel too! **

**Look out forrrr: **

_**Tour Of Love**_

**Sequel to _More Than Friends!_**


End file.
